Little Things
by AndixGates
Summary: Beginning of Season two.What if Veronica had been on that bus,and when she wakes up six weeks later,the boy above her is not the boyfriend she had six weeks ago.Her goal is to now figure out what happened on that bus. LoVe.Beaver/Mac. MaDi & Duncan/Meg.
1. Open Eyes

**Just a little something that has been brewing in this mind of mine.. I've seen stories about the bus crash, but I wanted a way to keep Duncan around and Meg with her baby. So here we go! This begins In season two. Please review! Seriously, I need to know if its worth continuing (: **

**Little Things;**

Its funny how the littlest decisions change our lives forever. For example, my decision to let Meg ride home in the limo instead of me.

**Chapter One;**

**Open Eyes**

Its all she could remember. One second she was answering her phone, all of the other teenagers on the bus giggling and talking to each other. Then there was an explosion and everything went black. All she heard were the screams of her classmates before she hit the water and everything got quiet.

"Mr. Echolls, visiting time is almost up" a nurse popped her head into Veronicas room, seeing the seventeen year old boy watching the blonde.

"Yeah okay, I'll be going in a few minutes" he promised, watching the nurse leave. Another typical day in the hospital. "I guess thats all of the news I have for today, I'll be back tomorrow to fill you in another exciting day at Neptune High." Logan sighed, standing over her bed, his hand lightly touching hers, but for the first time in six weeks she moved.

"Logan?" she spoke,her voice quiet and her eyes fluttering open as she looking up at him, squinting because she hadn't adjusted to the light yet.

"Oh my God" Logan gasped, a look of panic and relief written on his face, "Veronica"

"What are you doing here? Wheres my dad?" she questioned, her eyes now glancing around the room.

"Veronica.." he said her name again,looking into her eyes as if he thought he was never going to get the chance to see them again. "I'll get the doctor" he told her quickly, rushing out the door in a hurry, returning moments later with a doctor.

"Veronica, I'm Dr. Carsten," a man, probably in his late thirties , began speaking to her, "are you experiencing any pain?" Veronica just shook her head, "do you know where you are?"

"Well, since you're a doctor, I'm gonna take a wild guess and bet the hospital" she sniped, rolling her eyes, able to hear Logan chuckle lightly from the doorway.

"Okay.. can you tell me your name?"

"Veronica Mars" she stated, "and thats Logan Echolls, my fathers name is Keith Mars, I have a dog named Backup, and a boyfriend named Duncan Kane what else do you need, Doc?" again, being sarcastic but this time the laughter from the doorway stopped when she mentioned Duncans name. She knew that couldn't be good.

"Duncan Kane?" Dr Carsten questioned, "huh, I was under the impression that Mr. Echolls was your boyfriend.. I don't think I met the other one"

"Thats because hes only came to visit twice" Logan grumbled.

"Twice? And how long have I been in here?" Veronica was now a little afraid, it was pretty obvious that she'd been out for a while, but how long?

"Ms. Mars, you've been in a coma for the past six weeks" Dr. Carsten told her, watching her expression carefully. She was confused, heartbroken, and now a little pissed off.

"And hes been here twice?" Veronica asked, her tone sharp and full of pain, "and how many times has Logan been here?"

"We usually have to kick him out" The doctor chuckled, Veronica tried to hide her smile, but it was hard to once she saw how embarrassed Logan looked.

"Your dad comes by a few times a day too, Mac is usually here before school and sometimes after. And Wallace..most of the other kids at school have came by and left flowers or something like that" Logan explained, making her see that he wasn't the only one who spent most of their free time at the hospital.

"Veronica!" the familiar sound of her fathers voice brought tears to her eyes. He rushed towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Daddy" she cried, not letting him go.

"How are you feeling?" Keith Mars asked her, the pure happiness and relief shining in his eyes.

"I feel fine. A little confused. What happened to everyone else? Are they okay?" her questions made the hearts of the guys in the room completely sink.

"I'm so sorry sweetie.. They didn't make it.. You.. you're the only one who survived" her father told her with tears forming in his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence the doctor finally spoke again.

"Okay, Mr. Mars, we're going to run some tests, check up on everything.. make sure its all taken care of and if everything is still good you can take her home in the morning"

Keith just nodded, trying to offer a smile to his daughter.

Logan left soon after, telling her he'd call her the next day to see if she was okay to come home. The test results all came back normal, and she was set to leave the hospital in the morning.

The next few days were filled with lots of happiness, confusion and of course heartbreak. Besides Logan and her father, Mrs. Fennel, Wallace and Mac were the only ones that knew that Veronica was home.

"You sure you're ready for today?" Keith asked Veronica as she sat there waiting for Mac to come get her.

"Dad, I'm going to be fine. The doctor said I'm okay to go back to school, and sitting around the house is making me go insane. I'll just be glad to get caught up on my work, and for things to get back to normal." She sighed, hearing a knock on the door, "I love you, I'll have Mac drop me off at the office after school, you can fill me in on all the scandal thats going down" she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door with her bag.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather skip?" Mac questioned as she got in the car.

"You sound like my dad. But no. I'm fine to go back, and to be honest, I'd really love to know what the hell everyone is hiding that is so horrible, its obviously about Duncan, what is it?" she pushed again, she'd been trying to get everyone to cave for the past three days.

"I don't know honestly Ronnie.." Mac looked over to the girl who had become her best friend, "its just we never saw him visit you, we asked the doctors and nurses and they only saw him twice.. Lately hes been seen with Meg a lot. It almost seems like they're back together. When Logan questioned him, he said, well he didn't really get a chance to explain because Logan didn't let him.. but they spend a lot of time together"

"Logan questioned him? Great.." Veronica groaned, "what did he say.."

"Well.. it wasn't a pretty picture" Mac had to smirk at the thought, "but I thought what Logan did was sweet.. in a violent, insane, the guy really needs to talk to a shrink kind of way.."

"With Logan Echolls there is no other way" she hated to admit it, but it was one of the things she loved about him. He was always saving her, no matter what kind of trouble he got himself into while doing so. "So, what exactly happened?"

Mac rolled her eyes and began the story of what had taken place a month ago.

_The school was still grieving and gossiping about the bus crash, reporters trying to get the inside scoop on who was close with the victims. The 09ers had done interviews, the same as the attention deprived students who just wanted to be noticed, but it seemed like the ones who were really hurting weren't saying a word._

_Mac sat with Wallace, trying to ignore all the stares that they were starting to get use to. They were the best friends of the only survivor and everyone took notice._

_It was lunch time and they sat at their same table, the conversation lacking because of the absence of Veronica._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Logan questioned, loud enough where everyone went silent._

_"Having lunch?" Duncan shot back, his eyes glaring at his once best friend._

_"Yeah, well I hope you enjoy having lunch with your bible study bitch while your GIRLFRIEND is being fed through a tube at the fucking hospital!"_

_Gasps could be heard all around, no one knowing why Logan was reacting the way he was. Everyone knew that he was in love with Veronica, that much wasn't easy to figure out.. but Duncan use to be his best friend._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Duncan stood up, only inches away from Logan, his mood changing quickly._

_"Whats my problem? What the fuck is yours? You've gone to see Veronica once? Twice maybe? While the rest of us sit there hoping to God she'll wake up, you're spending all of your time with your ex girlfriend, if she wouldn't have been such a bitch to Veronica, she'd never be laying in a damn hospital bed! But no, Meg here had to throw a bitch fit because she didn't want to be near her, so being the good person she is, Veronica let HER ride home in the limo that saved all of your sorry asses! It should have been her on that bus Duncan, then maybe you'd understand what the hell my problem is. You fought so hard to get Ronnie back, and the second something happens you spend all of your time with your ex girlfriend? Wow, to think I use to think you were worth something, now I know you're a lying piece of shit just like the rest of them." He finished, glaring at the blonde who was stunned, and crying next to Duncan._

"Damn" was all Veronica could say when Mac finished telling her what happened.

"And thats the last time they spoke. Most of the 09ers have nothing to do with him and Meg now.. they all think hes pretty fucked up for running around with her while you were unconscious.."

"Wait, you're telling me the people who made my life hell for the past couple of years are actually defending me?" She was in awe of the recent news.

"I guess they just realized Logan was right," Mac explained, "I mean, most of their lives were saved by the limo, they didn't think it was right that you were suffering and they all escaped with out a scratch"

"Wow," was all she could say as they pulled up to the school.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Mac looked back at Veronica, obviously worried about her.

"No, but I won't be any more ready tomorrow" she smiled, opening the door and watching as people slowly started to realize that it was her. Once she made it to the quad, she spotted exactly the people she wanted to see.

"Hello Duncan" she smiled as she made her way up to him, the noise around them stopping instantly, "having fun?"

"Veronica.. you're.. awake, why didn't you call?" he asked a confused expression on his face.

"I just wanted to see how long it took you to figure out I was okay." She glared.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because Duncan, do you know who was in my room when I woke up? Logan! I broke up with him for you, as much as it hurt me because I honestly thought it was going to be better that way. That you were the smarter choice because you pretended to actually care, that and you didn't go around punching people who looked threatening to me.. but I realized something, he did that because he actually DID care."

"Veronica I.."

"I'm not done talking!" She hissed, watching him move back a bit. "But I wake up, and hes the one standing above me. Then he leaves and I ask my dad to get me a list of everyone thats visited" she smiled, taking out a piece of paper, "Keith Mars, three times a day, everyday. Cindy McKenzie, at least once a day, if not twice. Wallace Fennel, once or twice a day, Alicia Fennel, three times a week, Dick and Cassidy Casablancas, six times, Eli Navarro, twice a week. Gia Goodman, three times, Madison Sinclair, Ashely Banks and Carrie Bishop, twice each. Should I go on?" she questioned, watching him shake his head in shame, "Logan Echolls, every single day, he basically lived there, he ate the disgusting hospital food once a day, did his homework there, the nurses practically had to kick him out once a day. And you? My boyfriend who tried so hard to get me back? TWICE! I was in there for six weeks, half of the student body, who ironically hated me six weeks ago visited me more than the boyfriend who said he loved me..Congratulations Duncan, you're officially the biggest jackass at this school."

"Veronica.." he tried to cut in again.

"No, we're done. I think its pretty obvious that I made a mistake taking you back to begin with. You wanna know the kicker?" she laughed bitterly, tears forming in her eyes, "I hurt someone I love, someone who cared enough to sit by my bed every day for six weeks, I screwed up a pretty good relationship just because I thought we actually had a chance.. But the second something bad happens you do the same thing as you always do, you avoid me. You don't have to worry about that anymore because I never want you near me again. Don't call me, don't try to see me, don't say my damn name, and don't even fucking think about me, because I want nothing to do with you" Veronica glared, finishing and starting to walk away but turned around with an overly sweet smile, "hes yours Meg, I hope you two will be very happy together"

Meg didn't say a word, just looked down completely hurt by the whole situation. She did carry a lot of the guilt around, but she stood by Duncan for one reason only, and no one knew about it yet.

Veronica stormed back towards Mac, and now Wallace, wiping her eyes as she heard the clapping and cheering all around her. She heard a few people yell "Welcome back Veronica!"

In the distance she saw Logan smiling, glancing over at her, she smiled back as she turned back to her friends.

"Looks like our favorite bitch is back.." Mac joked lightly, trying to make things less tense.

"You know it," Veronica laughed, walking between Mac and Wallace to her first class.

The first few classes had been quiet a show, everyone was coming up to her, hugging her, telling her how happy they were that she was okay. Even the 09ers. The scary thing was they actually seemed pretty genuine about it too. It was like watching one of their own defend her for the second time they finally realized how shallow and hurtful they could be, it may not have changed their ways, but they seemed to at least realize how horrible they'd been to her.

"Someone you love?" Logan came up from behind her in the hall, a smirk on his face.

"I said loved" she chuckled, looking up at him.

"No, you said love, I have witnesses." He pointed out watching her roll her eyes.

"Mac told me what you said to Duncan.." she admitted as they made their way outside for lunch.

"Yeah, well, it didn't seem right to me" he told her quietly, "I know I've done a lot of messed up things to you.. but when I heard you were on that bus.. I just lost it. I thought you were gone."

"Logan you don't have to.." she could tell that he was struggling with something, she felt bad just seeing the pain in his eyes.

"No Veronica, you need to know this. It hurt more than losing Lilly.. I loved her, and I hate that shes gone.. but you, you were there for me when I needed you the most. You tried to help me when everyone else only cared about getting a quote, or a picture of me after I lost my mom." he looked away before looking back down at her, "you saved my life"

"I guess we're even then" she smiled, thinking back to when he had beat the hell out of the undercover agent. "So Mr. Echolls, have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to Ms. Mars" he smiled, taking her hand as he watched all of the students around them staring, most of them looked happy for them, all except one, who left the blonde girl he was sitting next too and stormed off.


	2. The Bus & The Baby

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews! & The constructive criticism, which is always welcome because I do want to become a better writer.  
>I completely get everything everyone had to say, and here are a few things that really stuck out that I wanted to explain.<br>I know its a little unrealistic that she would be out of the hospital after being awake for such a short period of time, its not likely but I know that its possible. I've known people who have woken up from comas that lasted up to three months that had gone home the next day after tons of tests because most of their injuries were healed while they were unconscious, but even then they still had to go for more check ups in the weeks that followed them leaving the hospital, in which I promise to add in the story.  
>Also, I have this weird OCD thing about things being centered, but since more than one of you mentioned that it makes it harder to read, I will only make these little authors notes centered.<br>On the note of Duncan, I was never a huge shipper of them.. and his medical problems will be mentioned throughout the story.. But for those Duncan fans.. I'm sorry but this story will be pretty harsh on him and the Kane family. I don't think its too out of character because of his illness, but even in the beginning I was never a Duncan fan so hopefully you guys don't hate me too much after this chapter. Also expect a few new characters, I know a lot of people don't like when major characters are added, but I promise there will be reasoning behind each and every character that is thrown into the mix.  
>As for the 09ers being nice to Veronica, and turning their backs on Meg and Duncan, I figured that some of them must have hearts.. Also since they all were close with Lilly, the thought of losing another friend, rather it be someone none of them really associated with anymore, would make them think about all the things they had said and done to her since Lillys death. Not to mention sucking up to the only survivor is good for their reputations, and a very good way to get media attention.<br>This story will also follow a lot of the major things in the show, but they will be mixed up a lot.  
>Again, thanks for all of the reviews, keep em coming!<br>I'm hoping to have two chapters a week up, but at the very least there will be at least one a week. My life is a bit hectic and busy at times, but I promise I'll do my best not to make you guys wait too long for updates.

Little Things;

Another strange thing about the little things in life.. its hard to remember them. Its strange how no one else knew about the bomb on the bus, except maybe the person who was calling me that afternoon. Its too bad I can't remember who that was.

Chapter Two;  
>The Bus &amp; The Baby <p>

It had been three weeks since Veronica had been released from the hospital. Between catching up on the school work she'd missed, weekly checkups and tests to make sure they hadn't missed anything, and her father and friends completely smothering her.  
>Everyone was waiting for her to snap, to breakdown about what had happened, so the only alone time she got was at night as she was about to go to sleep.<br>She grabbed her bag off the floor, looking through it until she finally found the bottle of sleeping pills that the doctor had given her at her last appointment after she admitted that she had a hard time falling asleep. After washing the pills down with the bottle of water that was on her nightstand, she turned off her lamp and stared up at the ceiling mindlessly.  
>Eventually the sleeping pills knocked her out, and she was in the same dream she hadn't been able to escape.<p>

She sat alone in a seat in the middle of the bus, all of the other students around her laughing and talking to each other. She could hear her cell phone ringing, and didn't glance at the screen before answering it, having a hard time hearing due to the loudness on the bus, "hello?" she said into the speaker, but as the caller on the other line began to talk there was a explosion in the front of the bus and her cell phone flew out of her hand, the last thing she remembered were the screams of the other classmates, pleading for their lives as the bus crashed into the water. Veronica was looking around, seeing her dead classmates, her teacher, the bus driver, some of them hanging on for only moments before the bus sank into the water. She took one last breath before the water completely surrounded her, trying to break through one of the windows but not succeeding. Finally she managed to slip through an open window but then everything went black and she just heard the screams of 09ers that were in the limo behind the bus. "They're all dead!" a panicked voice cried.

Veronica awoke in a cold sweat, glancing to the clock to see that it was 2am. She'd only been asleep for two hours, at least the was more sleep she'd gotten the past few days. Every night it was the same nightmare. Reliving what had happened on the bus. The one thing that was constantly on her mind was that phone call, who had it been? Was the explosion even real? If it was how come the crash had been filed as Ed Doyles suicide?  
>With all of the questions in her mind, she finally convinced herself if she was ever going to get over what had happened. she needed to figure out what exactly did happen.<br>She grabbed her laptop off of her night stand, signing online before logging onto the AT&T website, trying to track down who that phone call was from. She went back to her September bill, clicking on the date September 13th and glancing at all of the calls that were made, the last phone call before the crash was made at 4:17pm and ended at 4:25pm, after the bus had crashed, and she was guessing it ended because of the water damage to her phone. After typing the number that had called her into the datebase, she is shocked to see who the person was that had called her.  
>"Meg Manning?" she questions herself out loud, wondering why Meg would be calling her. Even though talking to Meg is the last thing she wanted to do, she knows now that she has to, she needs to know if Meg heard the explosion.<br>After convincing herself that there was nothing else that could be done for the night, Veronica let herself fall into a restless sleep until her alarm went off forcing her to get up and get ready for school.  
>She got ready quickly, wearing little makeup, her hair in pig tails and wearing her typical outfit of jeans, a tee shirt and her favorite pair of boots, grabbing a poptart and kissing her fathers cheek as she rushed out the door, hopes of finding a Duncan free Meg once she got to school.<br>Once she arrived, being one of the first students there the parking lot was pretty much empty, but she knew Meg always got to school early to prepare for the morning announcements. She spotted Megs car and rushed inside to the room where the announcements were usually filmed, finding most of the students in the media club, except Meg.  
>"Carrie?" she questioned, seeing the girl who she had a few run ins with in the past, Carrie turned around with a small smile on her face.<br>"Veronica? You do realize school doesn't start for another hour right?" the brunette chuckled, though she was once part of the 'Veronica Mars must die a social suicide' club, she now was indifferent to the girl. She was still thankful to the girl for getting Mr. Rooks fired, even if Veronica hadn't believed her in the beginning, she had still accomplished what Carrie had set out to do in the first place.  
>"Yeah, I was actually looking for Meg.. do you know where she is?"<br>"Bathroom, she said she has some sort of stomach flu going on but she didn't want to miss school and the doctor told her it was contagious.. So you'll probably find her there" Carrie told her and without another word Veronica dashed towards the closest bathroom, walking in to hear Meg throwing up her breakfast.  
>Once Meg flushed and came out of the stall, she was surprised to see Veronica standing by the sink, and she almost looked to be afraid.<p>

"Veronica.. I'm so sorry I.." Meg began as she washed her hands.

"Meg, this isn't about Duncan." Veronica promised, walking closer to Meg. "I just started remembering things from the accident.. There was a call, from you, right before.."

"Yeah, I was calling to tell you how sorry I was for snapping on you, I was going to ask you to meet up with me later.. so I could explain why I was acting the way I did.." she rushed, still nervous about talking to Veronica after the very public breakup she was ultimately to blame for weeks ago.

"Meg, what did you hear on the phone?" she asked, not quiet grasping everything that Meg was saying, looking the girl over and noticing a little bump in place of the blondes once flat stomach.

"You said hello, and I could barely hear you because of all the noise on the bus and in the limo.. then I heard this loud noise, and the limo stopped.. I saw the bus go off the cliff and I could still hear the screams and cries over the phone, then after a few minutes the line went dead" she explained on the verge of tears, "I told the cops about the noise I heard, but they just said it was probably your phone falling"

"Meg, calm down its okay" Veronica swore, realization hitting her as she watching the overly emotional girl cry, her hand holding her stomach without any thought. "Meg.. are you.. pregnant?"  
>Meg looked stunned, but didn't deny it, a simple nod of her head confirmed everything for Veronica. "Thats why Duncan and I have been spending so much time together, trying to figure out what to do. My parents know and want me to put her up for adoption.. but I can't, but if I keep the baby my parents will want to raise her and I could never put my own child through that kind of torture. Veronica, you have to know how sorry I am. I was such a bitch to you that day, if I hadn't have been you wouldn't have been on that bus, I thought I killed you" she was now completely sobbing now, her hormones getting the best of her. Veronica, who was still in awe, just took her once friend in her arms and let her cry.<p>

"Meg, it wasn't your fault, no one could've possibly known what was going to happen, its okay" she promised, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Meg finally stopped crying and looked up at Veronica with an embarrassed, yet guilty face.

"I'm still so sorry, I came to see you in the hospital as often as I could without everyone knowing, I kept praying that you'd wake up, that I could explain to you why I was acting the way I was.."

"I didn't see your name on the list.." Veronicas expression was now more confused than ever.

"Thats because I used a different name. Faith Kane" when Veronica looked even more confused, Meg offered a tiny smiled and glanced down to her growing bump, "thats what her name is going to be" she explained.

"I won't tell anyone about the baby.." Veronica told her with a smile, thinking back to when she saw the list, Faith Kane was the only name on there she didn't recognize, she had come to see her at least fifteen times.

"I really am sorry about you and Duncan, I never meant for this to break you two up.. I was angry that he knew I was pregnant and he still went back to you, but I never wanted anyone to get hurt"

"I know. Its not your fault. I should've known better.. I mean, now that I know that you were Faith Kane, it proves to me more that Duncan just didn't care as much as he claimed, he came to see me twice, you came a lot more than that."

"He really was upset about what happened.. But you and Logan were both right. Hes a liar, and in your own words, definitely the biggest jackass at this school" she admitted.

"You just said you guys were spending all this time together.." Veronica was more confused than ever now.

"Until last night. The Kanes invited me to dinner.. instead of a nice dinner with the parents, I got an ultimatum. I take a million dollars and let them fake a paternity test so that their precious sons reputation isn't ruined and their family isn't caused anymore trouble" she laughed bitterly, "or I can do this on my own, without any help from Duncan, and they'll still fake the paternity test to make me look like a lying slut that will give it up for anyone."

"Wow.. Meg.. I'm so sorry, I know first hand what the Kanes are capable of, but I always thought Duncan would do the right thing, regardless of who his parents were..But maybe I can help"

"No, Veronica, honestly.. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been on that bus, I can't ask for your help with this"

"You're not asking, I'm offering, and I think I have the perfect idea to put the Kanes in their place, and still get you child support, and a pretty big chunk of money for pain and suffering that can be used to emancipate yourself from your parents."

Meg looked at her questionably, "how exactly are we suppose to do that?" she watched as Veronica dug through her bag, smiling as she came across just what she was looking for, to Meg it just looked like a broken earphone, but it was actually a tiny camera.

"All you have to do is give me your locker combination and have Duncan meet you at your locker. Tell him that you've decided to take him up on his parents offer of the million dollars, just make sure he actually admits that the baby is his."

"Okay..." Meg was still obviously not getting what Veronica had in mind.

"One thing though.. If we go with this plan of mine, your going to have to know that your pregnancy is about to become very public"

"Its gotta come out sometime. I'm five months pregnant, people have to be noticing it by now.." she admitted, looking ashamed of herself.

"Also don't mention to Duncan that you and I talked, he needs to think that I'm still mad at you. I'll take care of everything else." Veronica smiled, she was going to kill two birds with one stone. Or rather with one video. She was going to get Meg what she deserved, and she was going to make the Kanes realize they weren't as invincible as they thought.  
>After Meg jotted down her locker combo for Veronica, she hugged her and went back to the media room to go over the script for the announcements again. While Meg was doing this, the halls were still clear seeing that school didn't start for another half hour, giving her plenty of time to plant the camera in Megs locker. She then texted Meg to tell Duncan to meet her before school at her locker so they could discuss things.<p>

Veronica waited in the quad as the rest of the students started making their way to school, Mac and Wallace arriving only five minutes apart to join Veronica at their normal table, chatting and laughing amongst themselves as Veronica watched the live feed from Megs locker camera on her laptop, one ear phone in so she could hear what the two were talking about. Once she got what she needed, she smiled as she burned it onto a CD.

"I've got something I need to do, I'll see you guys in a bit" she smirked as she closed her laptop, putting it in her bag as she walked towards the media room to meet Meg.  
>"Here, do the announcements, play this, and I'll see you at lunch" Veronica told her, "and remember, this is about to become very public.. also remember what you told me not so long ago, you do have friends Meg," she smiled and turned to leave, "whatever happens after that video plays, I promise I'll still be one of those friends, defending you to anyone ballsy enough to say a word to you about this baby" she told her in a more hushed tone, even if it was about to become public information, she didn't want people gossiping before they saw the video.<br>As the bell rang, Veronica rushed to her first class, leaving Meg both nervous, but also grateful to have a friend like Veronica, even after everything she'd done, for her to see the good in Meg and help her like she was, it was more than anyone could expect.

As all the students made their way to homeroom, Veronica smiled. She meant what she said about having Megs back, and the icing on the cake was that her homeroom was also Duncans. She sat in the middle of Logan and Mac as the announcements began, which most people didn't pay much attention to but she figured they would pretty soon.

"So, I was thinking this weekend.." Logan whispered over to her, causing her to shush him.

"In a second, I think you're gonna want to see this" she nodded towards the screen. Logan looked, a blank look on his face. Seconds later the video began, Veronica watched proudly at what was being shown to the entire school.

"Thanks for meeting me" Megs voice was clear, and anyone watching could tell it was her.

"So are you going to sign the papers or not?" Duncans voice was annoyed as he put his hand on the locker, luckily not covering the camera.

"Yes Duncan, I'll sign the damn papers, no one will ever know that this is your baby except my family and yours" she hissed, "I still can't believe you'd do this to me, I can't believe I actually thought you meant it when you said you loved me, but the second Veronica wakes up you tell me you can have nothing to do with me anymore." Meg was in tears by this point.

"You don't understand Meg, do you understand what kind of media attention this would cause? What kind of life I would live? I'd have to give up going to an Ivy League school, my entire family would pay for my mistake"

"Mistake? Are you saying that OUR daughter is a mistake?" Meg wasn't even acting anymore, she was truly heartbroken that he was saying that.

"Meg, don't be like that, I'm sorry. But you and the baby will be taken care of, thats all there is now, no one can know that the baby is mine.."

Thats where the video ended and Meg reappeared on screen, a vengeful smile on her face.  
>"A wise girl once told me her secret to dealing with the cruelty of our peers. Get tough. Get even. And she was right, this same girl also said this, 'Congratulations Duncan, you're officially the biggest jackass at this school' she was right about that too, see you in court Duncan Kane" she smiled again, "have a good day Pirates" and thats where the TV went blank.<br>Everyone in the school was gossiping about the announcements, and as they ended Duncan turned around to give Veronica a glare, knowing she was the only person in school that could help Meg pull that off. As she smiled shamelessly, he got up, his eyes going cold as he threw his desk against the wall, shocking everyone. His rampage continued as he made his way out of the classroom, hitting lockers on the way towards the media room, Veronica and Logan both got up to follow, knowing things were about to get really bad.

"You worthless bitch!" he screamed at Meg, backing her into a corner, the boy behind the camera having the sense to turn it back on.  
>"Duncan, get away from her." Logan said calmly, "you don't want to do anything stupid"<br>"Like you're one to talk, aren't you being charged with murder?" Duncan questioned more angry than he was before, but his anger changing from Meg to Logan in an instant, "what do you know, like father like son. Its bad enough to live with the fact that my 'best friends' dad killed my sister, but now you have to date the only girl I've ever been in love with? Wow Logan, friendship means a lot to you doesn't it?"  
>"The only girl you've ever been in love with?" Veronica screamed, "I was in that damn hospital for SIX WEEKS and you came to see me twice! You're really one to be talking, where are your morals? You tried to give a girl you got pregnant, who loved you, a million dollars in hush money so that your ass didn't have to own up to anything! But now you don't have a way out and that really pisses you off doesn't it? If you want someone to take it out on, take it out on me, not on Meg, and not on Logan, they had nothing to do with this."<br>Duncan took her up on that offer, and charged towards her, pushing her to the ground. Logan cut in before he could do anything else, and the two boys stumbled into the hall, fists flying and heads being banged into lockers, after a couple of minutes, Veronica came to her senses and grabbed her taser from her bag, she ran towards the boys quickly, "Logan move!" she yelled loudly and he looked up, only for enough time for Duncans fist to nail him in the nose before Veronica tased him. Meg slowly made her way out into the hallway, seeing Duncan dazed on the floor and Veronica and Logan looking over him, blood gushing from Logans nose, and dribbling down his forehead from a gash caused by one of the lockers.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital.." Veronica said lightly, putting her arm around Logan, who just nodded, looking down at his once best friend one more time. Veronica glanced at Meg who was watching the whole thing, and offered a small smile. She hadn't thought things would get that bad, but she didn't regret it. She hated the Logan had gotten hurt, and that Meg had been so scared, but Duncan deserved exactly what he got.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review! It inspires me to update quicker when I know that people are actually reading (:<br>XxOo,  
>Andi. <strong>


End file.
